


Mcyt oneshots (smut and fluff)

by Brixookie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys In Love, Confessions, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, In Public, Kinky, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Night, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Premarital Sex, Romance, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sleepovers, Smut, Teasing, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brixookie/pseuds/Brixookie
Summary: For one, there will be no unrequited love or lust in this book! I've seen way too many smut stories where it's just using someone or slut shaming, this is a fluffy smut book ONLY. There will be bondage and heavy kinks, but it's all consensual. If anything there might be name calling like "darling" but NO daddy/cum slut, this is not the place to find that kind of thing. There might be some implications of stuff LIKE that, but not directly. That being said, please enjoy :]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy/5up, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	1. Honeymoon (DNF Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> [Authors Note :) This book will just be oneshots of ships like DNF, Karlnap, Schlattbur, Skephalo, (maybe 5undy cause that ship is toothrottingly sweet) and if you don't like that, you can leave. Also, leave prompt ideas in the comments! That being said, please enjoy!]

'George and I have been married for two days, and we were planning on really sealing the deal. I don't know if I'm ready for this.' Clay internally panics. 'He's just so perfect and he's mine... He's all mine...George loves me right? What if I mess up? What if he regrets this? What if I'm not good enough for him?' Clay thinks to himself.

He angrily runs his fingers through his dirty blonde hair and falls back on their honeymoon bed. His shirt is strewn across the floor by the dresser and he's just in his grey sweatpants.

George is in the bathroom brushing is hair, he insists on looking his best, which Clay doesn't really understand since its gonna get all messed up anyway... 

The thought makes his face burn and he can feel his boxers getting tighter. 

"Dammit." Clay hisses under his breath. 

Suddenly the door opens and Clay looks up, his mouth falls open slightly.

'My Lord he's beautiful.' 

The thought repeats itself in his mind, while Clay takes his time to admire the sight in front of him. 

George is standing in the doorway with only his navy blue boxers resting right above his v-line, his hair is brushed to the side, most of his skin is exposed—and it's beautifully pale—he's looking the other way with a furious blush colouring his face and his fists are clenched by his sides. Presumably because he's flustered.

The brunette shuffles his weight from one foot to another, too nervous to look at his husband. This was it, the moment George has been dreaming of since he first realized his feelings for Clay. 

"You...you're gorgeous. What on earth did I ever do to deserve you?" Clay mutters softly having gotten off the bed and walked up to George. Clay gently grabs the smaller boy's chin between his thumb and forefinger lifting his face up.

George says nothing and instead leans up to press a soft peck to Clays lips. The taller boy smiles softly and wraps his arms around the British boys waist. 

"You sure you want this?" George asks softly gazing up into his husbands glittering green eyes. 

"Yes, a thousand times yes. More than you know George." Clay responds resting his forehead against Georges. "Do you?"

"Yes, I have for so long you big idiot." George giggles.

Before George registers what's happening, Clays lips are smashed against his and he's being carried by the thighs. 

The blonde gently places the brunette on the bed and positions himself above the smaller boy. Reluctantly, Clay breaks the kiss and looks down at George, his lips are kissed red and his eyes are dark with love and lust.

"D-don't stop." George mutters turning a crimson red. 

"As you wish." Clay chuckles. He leans down again pressing their lips together. Their mouths move in rhythm, slowly and passionately. George moans softly into the kiss, demanding to deepen it. 

Clay loves this man too much.

The taller boy slips his tongue into Georges mouth intertwining them. He groans quietly in pleasure. 

George snakes his arms over Clays shoulders and curls his fingers in his husbands hair, a silent request for more. 

Clay happily abides. 

George can feel his member twitch in his boxers and whimpers with the burning sensation taking over his body. 

The blonde breaks the kiss breathing heavily with his vision clouded.George is panting beneath him with an obvious bulge in his boxers, Clay can feel his hunger grow. He wants this. He needs it. 

Clay softly runs his hands over Georges delicate skin. The smaller boy shivers in response. Giving him one last small peck on the nose, Clay leans down and roughly bites down on Georges collar bone. 

The British boy moans into Clays ear, turning him on more and making his obvious erection hurt with a need for attention. 

"C-Clay higher." George whimpers out. 

Clay kisses up Georges chest and into the crook of his neck following the command. 

"Th-there p-please." George gasps out as Clay leaves a light trail of hickeys along his chest. Clay quirks his eyebrow wondering why this specific spot would be where George asked for him to kiss.

Nevertheless, he bites down softly and starts sucking on the skin. George moans loudly giving Clay the confirmation he wanted. 

After ravishing Georges upper half, he makes his way down. Clay gently grips the hem of George's boxers and looks up at his husband. 

"Is this okay?" Clay asks softly.

George's breath hitches but he nods. 

Unsure about Georges answer, he lets go and instead rests his hands on George's waist directly above the hem of his boxers. He runs soft circles with his thumbs and peppers kisses all over the brunettes stomach and v-line occasionally leaving dark purple hickeys. His skin is so soft and smooth.

"You're perfect George, you really are." Clay says making eye contact with the boy he is truly and completely in love with. 

"You need to stop, I'm already in love with you, but somehow you manage to make me fall even deeper. You're one of a kind and I wouldn't trade you for the world." George responds looking away with a huff. 

"If there's anything you're uncomfortable with, please just tell me. You know I love you more than anything George." The blonde says with pure honesty. 

"I'm ready for this Clay, I love you and only you, I want to be yours in every way possible." The smaller boy sits up and so does the blonde. " You worry too much. " 

With that, George gives Clay possibly the sweetest kiss they've ever shared and gently straddles Clays hips. 

"Now fuck me like you mean it." George says forcing a serious face but falling. 

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, GeorgeNotFound is a bottom." Clay laughs resting his hand on Georges cheek. "But, I do intend to do just that, now lay back down you're sitting on my dick and that doesn't really help the situation." 

George now fully aware of Clays member pushing up against him, blushes but doesn't move. 

"I think I want to try something... You lay down... " George rushes out. 

"I think I know what you're suggesting and I think I like it." Clay says leaning back and resting on his elbows. "Do what you want...Gogy..." Clay snickers.

George lightly smacks Clay and burns bright red in embarrassment. "Okay okay, no more messing around, sorry George." Clay smiles sheepishly. 

George crawls back and places his hands over Clays sweatpants.

The smaller boy hesitantly pulls them off and drops them off the side of the bed. He blushes furiously at the bulge in Clays black boxers. He doesn't stop though, he pulls off both their boxers exposing every last inch of skin. 

"I know I say it a lot... But you're breathtaking George. And I love you. Now I'll shut up" Clay says, a faint blush tainting his cheeks while his eyes roam Georges exposed body. 

"Y-you're stunning Clay..." George says, looking at Clays toned chest, sharp jawline, muscular build and everything else. "I love you too, I really do." George says confidently. Now much more aware of everything that's happening, George is determined to make Clay feel good. 

The British boy throws every ounce of dignity he has away and gently grabs Clays member in his hand, which earns a small moan from the taller boy. Debating what he should do next, George bites his lip and slowly starts pumping his hand up and down Clays length. 

"G-George...ngh...f-faster." Clay demands. 

George, instead, stops, and lowers himself onto the bed so that his elbows are holding him up and his hands are resting on the blondes hips. 

"Are...are you..?" Clay trails off. 

"Yes... I think I can do it..." George says. Immediately after responding, the smaller boy leans down and licks from the base of Clays cock to the tip. 

The blonde shudders in pleasure, subconsciously placing one of his hands on George's head and tangling his fingers in the brunettes hair. 

George releases a shaky breath and rests his lips on the tip of Clays member. He opens his mouth and takes in the tip, sucking gently. He lets go with a seductive pop. 

The smaller boy continues to circle his tongue around the head and slit with delicate movements. Having prepared himself enough, George slowly takes in all of it, Clay clenches his fingers in Georges hair suppressing a moan.

George gags softly, he wasn't used to having something pressed against the back of his throat. Regardless, he started bobbing his head up and down while Clay guided him. 

The blondes member pulsed softly inside Gorges mouth and the brunette could feel his own twitch with anticipation. 

"G-George—ahg fuck—n-not yet. K-kiss me." Clay gasps out grasping Georges hair. 

George obeys, he releases the blondes cock and crawls up to smash their lips together. Now sitting on Clays chest, George has both his hands cupping the taller boys face. Clay let's go of Gorges hair and grabs his hips. 

They both pull away from the kiss breathing heavily but smiling. "Alright, enough teasing. I need to prep you." Clay says, readjusting their position so George is laying down on his back and Clay is hovering above him.

The taller boy looks down at his beloved with adoration and happiness, this is something Clay has wanted for as long as he can remember and he can't believe that George loves him back. With that thought in his mind he gently brushes the few stray hairs splayed across Georges forehead out of the way and presses a soft kiss to his lips. 

George hums quietly in contentment and Clay pulls away to grab the lube from the dresser. The blonde pours the liquid onto his fingers, he carefully lifts up the smaller boys legs and spreads them apart, then he lines his forefinger up at George's entrance. 

"Ready?" Clay asks.

George bites his lip. "Y-yeah, I'm ready." He responds turning a crimson red in embarrassment as Clay shamelessly stares at George's exposed body. The blonde gently pushes in his finger and George squirms at the new sensation trying to adjust to the digit inside him. 

"It'll get better, I promise." Clay says reassuringly. The British boy nods for him to continue and Clay begins to slowly push his finger in and out of George, picking up his pace as George let's out small moans of pleasure. 

Making sure that the smaller boy is still comfortable, Clay adds another finger and continues pumping them in and out at a steady pace. George grips the sheets and clenches his fist. 

"M-more p-please—hahhngh—Clay-" George pants arching his back and throwing his head back as the blonde adds yet another finger and brushes against his sweet spot. Clay smirks having found the spot that would drive the boy below him crazy. 

Clay pulls his fingers out and kisses George with passion and force. This time, George pulls back first.

"I...I want y-you inside m-me... I'm r-ready." George moans softly as Clay sucks on the sensitive skin on his neck and below his ear. 

"So needy." Clay chuckles against Georges neck. 

"Sh-shut up, you were the one who was always flirting before we got to together. The fans always knew you were the needy one, Mr. Heatwaves." George giggles thinking back to the day he read the fanfiction that started it all. 

"That's unfair! You were-" Clay is cut off by George kissing him hard and rough.

"I told you to shut up didn't I?" George smirks up at the blonde.

"I think I like this side of y-" Again, Clay is cut off by a kiss. "This is-oh f-fuck. " Clay moans as George begins to suck on the taller boys Adam's apple. George kisses Clays chest, shoulders, neck, and jawline. The blonde grinds against George and moans loudly at the friction, then he grabs the lube again and pours a generous amount in the palm of his hand. George lifts one of his hands off the bed sheet and wraps it around Clays neck to play with his hair. 

The taller boy slowly coates his hard member in the clear liquid and lines himself up against Georges entrance. 

"This is gonna hurt a bit..." Clay sighs.

"You think I haven't noticed?" George responds blushing bright red and looking away. 

"Can I?" Clay asks with a soft tone laced with concern.

"Yes, j-just slowly." George looks up at Clay. The taller boys heart melts. 

The blonde leans down and kisses George slowly but progressively gets more rough. Their tongues intertwine and Clay uses this as a distraction to insert himself in George. Clay groans in pleasure as George squeezes his walls around his cock. The smaller boy pulls back in pain. 

"Hahh—nghh—y-yeah that h-hurts." George winced as tears built up in the corners of his honey brown eyes. 

"I-I'm sorry—fuck you're tight—t-tell me when you're ready." Clay pants trying to push down the urge to completely wreck George. The British boy squirms in discomfort trying to get used to Clays length. 

"H-hell y-you're big." George whimpers in pain. 

"I'm sorry George." Clay pants while hanging his head, he can feel his member twitching inside Georges tight hole. 

George decides to ignore the pain and bucks his hips just a little bit, Clay gets the hint and begins to move slowly pulling his hips back and pushing back in slowly. George's eyes roll back and he lets out a loud whimper. The pain melts into pleasure and he tightly grips Clays hair arching his back for more friction.

"Ha-harder fuck—harder C-Clay!" The brunette moans and throws his head back. Clay thrusts deeper into the smaller boy and let's out a throaty moan. He picks up his pace. 

"George l-let me l-lift your l-leg." Clay moans loudly. George bites his lip and nods. The blonde takes Georges left leg and places it on his shoulder. George gasps loudly as Clay thrusts right into his prostate.

"Clay th-there! Fuck—ngh." George gasps in pleasure. Clay continues to pound into that same spot. Every thrust progressively gets deeper into the smaller boy. George becomes a moaning mess beneath Clay. "F-faster pl-please—Clay—f-fuck!" 

The blonde obeys and pounds full force into George, biting into the smaller boys shoulder to muffle his moans. George throws his head back and arches his body at the friction, unable to form coherent sentences. His words are a jumble of moans mixed with the taller boys name. 

Clay lifts his head from the British boys shoulder and kisses him, the kiss is sloppy and rough but both boys are too immersed in each other to care. Their tongues fight for dominance and George bites down on Clays lower lip hard enough to draw blood. George moans into the kiss as the sweet taste of the red liquid overwhelms his senses. 

"I-I'm close." George whimpers into Clays mouth as his body trembles. The blondes thrusts slow as he feels the familiar sensation of warmth building in his gut. 

"George—fuck—I am too." Clay moans softly.

"Fuck, Clay!" The brunette tightens his grip on Clays hair and the bed sheets as his cum shoots out over his and Clays chest, covering them both with sticky white liquid. Clay bit down on Georges neck as he came inside Georges hole, filling him with his warm cum and moaning Georges name. 

They both pant softly and Clay pulls out of George watching his cum seep out and taint the sheets, George whimpers at the loss of warmth and the feeling of being empty. 

"Shh, it's okay, let's get cleaned up." Clay chuckles, still overwhelmed with sensations. "We can shower together, maybe round two?" He asks.

"Your stamina amazes me Clay, always has. But y-yeah a shower sounds nice. Maybe round two if I don't collapse. " George giggles. And with that, Clay picks George up and carries him to the bathroom. 


	2. About Time. (Karlnap Smut)

Coming soon, please don't attack me ;-;


End file.
